


Enough

by Ridja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is not feeling so well about herself. Lucky enough, she's got Margaery to give her some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is more of a drabble than a story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! =3

Sansa snuggled closer to Marge, digging her head in her lap, letting her tears fall. Her girlfriend bit her lower lip, not knowing exactly what to do, but comfort her. Nothing hurt more than seeing Sansa like that. Nothing. Not even being heartbroken herself. 

“Margaery...” She called weakly, once she was finally a bit more calm, looking up at her beautiful partner whose eyes seemed to glow in that scenario. That was one of the reasons she loved hanging in the gardens of the Tyrell mansion. Margaery looked so beautiful in the middle of the flowers. Little she knew she was just as beautiful in the other's eyes.

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“Am I... Good enough for you?” She sobbed on the last word. The Tyrell swallowed softly, frowning, taking a hand to Sansa's face, caressing it sweetly.

“Why do you ask, my love?”

“I... I don't know... It's just...” She sighed a bit. “Robert has just been accepted in Oxford, Jon's gonna start his exchange program... Arya is really good at sports and Bran and Rickon... Well, they're still kids... But they're all so good at something, they give so much proud to our parents and what do I do? I can't even finish a story... I can dance, but I'm not nearly the best one in class... And I don't have many friends, so I wonder... If I'm truly needed in anyone's life at all... I don't think I do anyone any good...” Her breath was accelerated again, and she clinged to Margaery like a child to a mother, holding herself not to sob again, even though it was taking all her strength.

The Tyrell took a deep breath, needing a moment to think of the most delicate way to answer to her lover's words. Again, there was nothing that hurt more than Sansa's miserableness. Funny. She truly didn't think it was possible to care so much about someone else who wasn't family before the Stark girl stole her heart. And often, she would still find herself trying to understand that feeling, to no avail. It was simply there, and there it would stay.

At last, she smiled a little, trying to give some strength to Sansa, leaning to peck her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. Soon, she was pecking all of her face, then taking her lips close to her ear and whispering:

“No, you're not enough. You're more than that...” She took a breath. “Sansa... Before you, I... I didn't truly believe in this. In love. Grandma has always taught me it's all about interest, convenience and sex, and that I should make the best of it to get what I wanted. And for eighteen years of my life, that's how it worked. And perfectly, I must say.” She smiled a bit proudly. “But you... Your presence changed everything...” She pulled away gently, looking at Sansa's eyes, smiling gently.

“As for your family. Do not worry about being perfect. I've been perfect ever since I can remember. It brought me good things, of course. But I've only felt perfect after being with you, my sweet girl...” Sansa still had tears in her eyes, but they fell for another reason now. She lift herself up slowly, so she could join her lips with Margaery's, kissing her deeply, a salty, wet kiss, that soon turned out to be as sweet as what they were both feeling at that moment.

And for the first time, Sansa truly felt perfect.


End file.
